


hear the bells

by kokiche



Series: gon princess carrying killua [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Teen Crush Hell is Real and it is Here, i can hear the bells! my head is reeling! i can hear the bells! i cant stop the feeling!, still completely self indulgent, theyre 16 and fuckign engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiche/pseuds/kokiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>("Mm," says Gon, and Killua knows from that tone that his next words are gonna be something very Gon: probably flirtatious, incredibly blunt, and several kinds of embarrassing-)</p><p> </p><p>Killua never learns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hear the bells

**Author's Note:**

> Back by Popular Demand (me. its me. i wanted to write this.)

Killua is holding on for dear life. "If you keep spinning me I'm gonna get dizzy," he warns, very nonchalantly.

"No you won't," says Gon. "You've gone on those spinny things at theme parks before and come out fine."

"Whatever," Killua says. "At least slow down, my hands are slipping."

Gon slows down. It almost feels like Killua is floating now, arms wrapped around Gon's neck, and body pressed tight to his chest. But Gon's lips are still far away, and Killua should really do something about that.

"Wait, wait," he says, and he pushes off of Gon, clambering up and rearranging his legs around Gon's waist. "Okay," Killua says when he's finally settled, dropping his forehead to that of Gon, "we're good." His arms rest easy on Gon's shoulders.

"Mm," says Gon, and Killua knows from that tone that his next words are gonna be something very Gon: probably flirtatious, incredibly blunt, and several kinds of embarrassing-

"Your hair smells so nice, Killua."

Killua scoffs. "That's 'cause I don't put five liters of hair gel on it every day."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Killua- okay, there's no other word for it- Killua giggles. "You're saying it's not?"

" _Hey_ ," Gon says, cheeks puffed out and eyes sparkling, "this is a warning. I'm the one with his feet on the ground here."

Killua laughs, so much so that his head tilts up a little and now their noses are touching. "You can't do anything to me. You won't drop me."

Gon pouts, thinks about it. "Yeah, okay," he admits, as if Killua hasn't clamped his legs around him to prevent it from happening, "I can't drop you."

It's something Killua knows and yet his cheeks are still heating up. That's seriously messed up. "You know what, you need more training. Lazy ass. Carry me around some more." It's kind of hard to hide a blush when their faces are literally touching.

It takes some skillful maneuvering but Gon manages to bring Killua back around to rest against him, an arm under Killua's legs and another around his back.

He takes a brisk pace through the park, occasionally spinning in some unknown dance to some unknown song of the wind and the flowers it touches. Killua sighs, the good type of sigh, the kind that tells of a smile underneath.

"You're right actually," Gon says, and smiles too. It plants an inkling of suspicion into Killua's heart. "This is good practice."

"Of course I am. This is the best type of exercise."

"Well, that too," Gon says, and it's that tone of voice again, except the lightness of it proves what comes out of Gon's mouth will be ten times more deadly - "But mostly I meant it's good practice for our wedding. They twirl a lot at those."

" _What? That's_ why you were spinning so much?"

Gon's smile is enough of an answer.

"I can't deal with you," Killua groans. And just when he thought his blush had finally faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me gay  
> .
> 
> .
> 
> epilogue: WHat the FUcK gon u havent even proposed yet u asshole u cant go joking around abt these things
> 
> EDIT: thank you so much for all the comments/kudos etc i cant reply to everything but its been so wonderful reading them weh


End file.
